The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for controlling the operating temperature of the heating unit of an electrical soldering tool, in particular, a soldering iron.
In electrical soldering irons it is known, e.g. from German patent document No. 26 46 705, how to arrange a thermocouple in the soldering bit and hence in the region of the heating unit, which serves as a heat sensor. The measurement data of the thermocouple are picked up and processed by means of a circuit arrangement and are used for controlling the operating temperature of the heating unit, which in the cited prior art consists of a heating coil. The arrangement of the thermocouple requires increased mechanical cost in the production of the soldering bit or of the soldering iron itself.